Experts in sleep disorders medicine recommend that patients over 40 be counseled concerning the normal physiological changes that occur in sleep and aging (Kryger, Roth, & Dement, 1994). To accept this challenge, nurses who counsel older adults need accurate information regarding aging-related sleep changes. This meta-analytic study will: (a) identify the direction and magnitude of relationships between age and sleep continuity, sleep architecture, biological sleep behavior, circadian sleep-wake pattern, and sleep quality variables, respectively; (b) test the influence of gender and health variables on magnitude of aging-related sleep changes; and (c) examine the manner in which research methods influence research findings on sleep and aging. Of special interest is the influence of uncontrolled study variables including depression, sleep apnea, and drug use (i.e., use of prescription medications and commonly used psychoactive substances such as alcohol, nicotine, and caffeine) on reported relationships between sleep characteristics and age. Both published and unpublished studies conducted from 1960 through 1995 will be retrieved and critically reviewed. Overall quality of each study will be rated using the Smith and Stullenbarger Quality of Study Questionnaire (1991). In addition, specific design, sampling, measurement, and analysis features unique to sleep research will be assessed. Hedges and Olkin's (1985) methods for integrating correlational effect sizes will be used including: (a) the use of z-transforms to compute average effect sizes and 95% confidence limits, (b) Q statistics to test for homogeneity of correlational effects, and (c) weighted regression analyses to examine relationships between study variables and study effect sizes. The meta- analysis will produce objective, dependable knowledge about aging- related sleep changes needed to improve care of the older adult, guide referral decisions, and identify issues requiring further research.